Gloria Abbott Bardwell
Gloria Bardwell '''(nee '''Simmons, '''formerly '''Abbott '''and '''Bardwell) has been portrayed by Joan Van Ark and Judith Chapman. Biography Gloria had two sons: Michael Baldwin with River Baldwin, and Kevin Fisher with Tom Fisher. Gloria's Arrival, John and His Death Gloria first appeared in order to help her youngest son Kevin. She married John Abbott, but hid her sons' identites from him because John hated them, particulary Kevin because he tried to kill his granddaughter, Colleen Carlton. When John found out, he was angry, until Kevin saved his life. Tom, Kevin's father, came to town to tell Gloria that their divorce was never finalized and threatened to tell John if she didn't do what he said. She gave him money and tried to set him up with John's daughter, Ashley Abbott. John found out and killed Tom. He was immediately arrested. Ashley and Jack Abbott hated Gloria because they blamed her for their father being imprisioned. Gloria decided to gain their respect. At Jabot Cosmetics, she tainted a cream, planned to discover it and be a hero, but Jack sent samples of the product out before she could stop him. The cream hurt many people, including John's young granddaughter, Abby Carlton. While in prision, Jack tricked John into writing a will that gave Gloria nothing. Soon after, John suffered a stroke that killed him. Katherine Chancellor and Jill Fenmore give Gloria a job at Jabot. Gloria started dating William Bardwell, who had recently inherited a fortune. They married and William learned about the cream. He suffered a stroke. Gloria decided to turn herself in about the cream so William wouldn't stress so much. William realized that he loved her, but died anyway. Gloria inherited his money: 50 million dollars. Jeffrey, Alistair and Gloria's Vindication William's identical twin brother, Jeffrey Bardwell, came to town. He presented Gloria with a face cream, and Gloria thought he knew her secret. They played a cat-and-mouse game for a while, but ended up falling in love. The truth came out about John's will and Gloria was given half of the Abbott estate. She and Jeffery moved in and were forced to share the house with Jack and Sharon Newman. Sharon and Jack hired a man named Alistair Wallingford who came to town. Alistair looked excalty like John. The plan was to scare Gloria, but Gloria found out and decided to sue. Jack decided to do the right thing and gave the house to her. But Gloria, influenced by Jana Hawkes' talk of karma, gave it back. Michael's father, River, came back into their lives. River needed Gloria to testify so he didn't go to jail. Jeffery became jealous so he told Gloria if she testified he would reveal her secret about the cream. Gloria testified and was later arrested. Gloria was later released when it was realized that no one was killed by the cream. She and Jeffery reconciled. Recent Developments In 2010, Jeffery saw that Gloria was sick of being treated like a second hand citizen and bought Indigo for her. They renamed it Gloworm. In November, Gloria called Michael to see if he had seen Kevin only to be informed that her ne-er-do-well son was in the pokey. Jeffrey was freaked out when Gloria told him Kevin was in the slammer charged with being a bookie. Relationships Marriages *Tom Fisher (divorced) *John Abbott (dissolved) *William Bardwell (dissolved) *Jeffrey Bardwell (divorced) Children *Michael Baldwin (with River Baldwin) *Kevin Fisher (with Tom Fisher) Grandchildren *Fenmore Baldwin (grandson via Michael) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:Baldwin family Category:Fisher family